Pichu
Pichu (ピチュー, Pichū) is a baby Electric-type Tiny Mouse Pokémon that evolves into Pikachu when leveled up with high friendship than evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Along with Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Eevee, Pichu is one of five starter Pokémon of Kanto that Professor Oak gives to new trainers. Apperance :Voice actor: Megumi Hayashibara (both English and Japanese) Pichu is a small ground-dwelling rodent. Its fur is very short, and it is pale yellow in color. The tips of its large ears are black, and it has additional black markings on its neck and tail. Its tail is short, but still bears some resemblance to the large lightning-bolt structure it will develop later on in life. It has pouches in its cheeks, which are pinkish colored and used for storing electricity. Its nose is extremely small, almost like a dot. It is classified as a quadruped, but many have been known to walk easily on their hind legs. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 4.4 lbs. Gender differences A female Pichu looks almost exactly the same as a male, with the exception of her 3-spiked tuffs of hair on either of her ear. a female Pichu, has a spiked ear. Gallery Special abilities Pichu, like its evolutions, is capable of producing electrical sparks from its cheeks, charging itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. However, since Pichu is only a baby, it cannot control them as well, and may release electricity unintentionally. However, it is not able to store large amounts of electricity in its body. Pichu, and its evolution family, Pikachu and Raichu, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Volt Tackle. Behavior Pichu are social Pokémon known for their playfulness. They tend to be very mischievous and are always on the lookout for something fun to do. They are usually found in groups, typically with members of their own species, but occasionally with other types of Pokémon. Like their evolutions, they are capable of storing electricity from the atmosphere, however, this ability requires much practice to perfect. Pichu are prone to randomly discharging electricity, as they are not fully mature. They become better at holding power as they grow older. Pichu are frequently observed touching tails with each other, creating a shower of sparks. Habitat Pichu primarily live in forests like their evolution, Pikachu, although they have also been depicted to thrive in urban areas. Diet Pichu appear to be particularly fond of apples. The female Pichu loves Grepa Berries. Major appearances Pichu Brothers The Pichu Brothers are a pair of Pichu who have appeared in several places, including Pikachu & Pichu, Camp Pikachu, several episodes of Pokémon Chronicles, and the Pokémon Channel special Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. Their design is similar to Ash's Pikachu and Sparky, in that one has a scruff of fur while the other does not. Spiky-eared Pichu A Pichu with a spiked ear, known as Spiky-eared Pichu, appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. She helped Sonic, Chuck, Tails, Pikachu and Piplup find the keys for the jail cell that held Ash, Misty, Dawn, Brock, Chris, and Damos. She and a Pikachu-colored Pichu star in the fourth ending to the ''Diamond & Pearl'' series. Ukulele Pichu Ukulele Pichu appeared in the Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs Anime Special, and was captured by Ben in the concluding part. Other Pichu first appeared in The Apple Corp. Multiple Pichus and Pikachus even a Raichu were stealing apples from Charmaine's apple orchard. A Pichu had a role in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Pichu's big brother, Pikachu, was lost and he was so worried, the Baby Electric Mouse went out to find him. Pichu came across Team Meanies, but they played a horrible trick on Pichu when asked to join them. Pichu found Team Go-Getters, who gladly let him come along with them. Pichu was eventually kidnapped by the Skarmory that had kidnapped Pikachu. Another Pichu appeared in Pika and Goliath! under the ownership of Sho. A Pichu appeared in The Brockster Is In! with several other baby Pokémon. It was badly poisoned by a Tentacruel, but was healed by a Softboiled from Brock's Chansey. Minor appearances A Pichu appeared on a girl's shoulder briefly in Celebi: Voice of the Forest in a window during Ash's battle at the beginning of the movie. A Pichu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as a transformation of Mew. A Pichu was used in the Kanto Grand Festival in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. Three Pichu appear in Hungry For the Good Life!. Pokédex entry Pichu, Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Kanto Starter Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon